


If you'll let me

by ofinkandeyesbeheld



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Shadam, adam and shiro reunite on earth, adashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofinkandeyesbeheld/pseuds/ofinkandeyesbeheld
Summary: Microfic: Shiro returns to earth--and reunites with Adam.





	If you'll let me

“Takashi?”

Takashi had only been a knock away from Adam’s office, and Adam had swung the door open before Takashi could even rap his knuckles on the door.

Adam was stuck somewhere between half-bewilderment and hope, and half-shock and surprise.

 _Has it really only been two deca-phoebs—no, two_ years _, since they’d last seen each other?_ Adam looked so different—and yet still so familiar. The same dark glasses framed his face, his brunette hair now interspersed with the occasional strand of grey, and Takashi wondered briefly if Adam’s been taking care of himself properly—there were slight shadows beneath his emerald green eyes—he looked older, and more tired since they’d last met.

Not that he could talk.

“And I thought _I_ was looking older,” Adam teases, as if he had read Takashi’s mind, the same gentle smile playing on his lips. “Come on in,” Adam said, waving him inside.

Takashi followed obediently—Adam’s office was much the same—ever-organized, with everything in its precise place. It was as if nothing had changed on Earth in these two years.

‘I—” Takashi started.

“I need to apologize first,” Adam cut in, “For the ultimatum I gave you…unfairly.” His voice was soft—vulnerable, and Takashi wished he could take these last two years back—anything to take away the pain he could hear in Adam’s voice.

“Takashi…I don’t have any right to—to…Takashi, I’m sorry for what I said to you before you left. Before Kerberos… I was only thinking of myself—even though I knew that this was your _dream_ because you were ill, and I got in the way of that.”

“Adam, you were only trying to protect me—”

“I have to say it, Takashi. I have to. For _you_. I hurt you, I hurt you even though I loved you. I was selfish and I wanted to keep you for myself, and that was wrong of me—”

“And I don’t blame you. Adam, I don’t blame you. Anyone in your position would have been hard-pressed to stop me from going to Kerberos. You…Adam, you were just trying to protect me, and I should have listened. It’s true—I was chronically ill and I had felt that this was my last chance to go to space, but I wasn’t thinking about how _you_ were feeling. You were only looking out for me. You’ve already done so much for me, Adam. I need to apologize to you too.”

“But I—”

“What happened to me in space isn’t your fault. It’s not your fault that I lost my right arm—twice—or that my hair turned white—twice—or that I almost permanently had my soul stuck in the astral plane and had to have my soul re-stuck into my clone’s body—“

“Wait, _what—“_

“But none of it is your fault. And Adam, if you’ll let me, I still love you. When I was captured by the Galra, my first fear was that I’d…that I’d never be able to see you again. I..I’ve missed you. All this time. But if…if you don’t want me t—”

“Don’t be stupid, Takashi. I’ve loved you all this time, I—I’ve _missed_ you all this time, waiting, hoping—I’ve wanted nothing more than to see you again. Besides, if it’s okay with you, I was thinking…I was thinking that maybe we could get married…? We were engaged before but then, you know, Kerberos happened and we--“

“You…you’d—wait, is…is that a _proposal_ —”

“Yes! I mean, only if you’ll let me. Takashi, you’re important to me.  I want to make sure I do this right. ”

“I… _God_ …I never thought I’d still get flustered around you—yes, yes let’s get married. But wait, Adam…you don’t mind my white hair? My scars? My…missing arm?”

“Of course not! Takashi, I’ve loved you through your sickness, and I’ll continue to love you to the ends of this universe and back, no matter how far away you are, no matter what happens. I wouldn’t have it any other way. Besides, I like your grandpa hair.”

“Gr— _grandpa_ hair?! Adam, you have white hairs too—!”

“Then I guess we’re both getting older~”

“God, you haven’t changed at all, Adam. How in the world did I fall in love with a moron like you?”

“I could say the same about you!  Do you remember that mac n’ cheese you made us in our second year?”

“Oh god, that was _terrible!_ Don’t remind me of that—it’s not _my_ fault that I’m gay and can’t cook. And to _clarify,_ I’m bad at cooking _Western_ cuisine. Let me cook some traditional Japanese meals for you and you’ll see. ”

“If you insist, my love~ I’ll eat anything you make. I can’t wait to be accidentally poisoned by my lover like in a dramatic Shakespearian traged—”

“Geez, you’re terrible, Adam. You’re terrible but I love you.”

“I’ve missed you too, Takashi—welcome back.”

“If…if you’ll let me, could we—?”

“Of course; I wouldn’t have it any other way—”

 _“Tadaima,_ Adam.”

 _“Okaeri,_ Takashi.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this far! And thanks to @nikolaidelphiki on Tumblr for beta-reading this piece!
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed my writing!
> 
> Tumblr: @ofinkandgentlelove and @ofinkandeyesbeheld 
> 
>  
> 
> Notes on fic: 
> 
> _Tadaima_ means "I'm home", and _Okaeri_ means "Welcome home" in colloquial Japanese, and from what I know, is a greeting used by family members when a loved one returns home. I figured that Shiro's Japanese heritage and the use of that greeting would be relevant here, especially since Adam is the only one who calls Shiro "Takashi," given the importance of being on first-name basis in Japanese culture.


End file.
